


Sombra (Alejandra) x D.VA (Hanna song)

by Gamerzerofanfiction



Series: Overwatch serie french [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe, F/F, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Minor Sombra/Hana "D.Va" Song, Overwatch Family, Talon Hana "D.Va" Song, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 18:05:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15846564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamerzerofanfiction/pseuds/Gamerzerofanfiction
Summary: Voici le premier fanfiction que je réalise sur Sombra est D.VA j'espère qu'il vous plaira.je ne possède pas les personne d'Overwatch les personnages appartienne a Blizzard est seulement a Blizzard sauf Clara Ziegle est un personnage que j'ai inventé pour les trois histoires elle sera dans les trois histoires seulement en temp que personnage secondaire.Je vais faire 3 fanfiction qui seront tous lié les un au autre sa se passe touse en même temps mais chaqu'un de leur côtée le premier est Tracer et Widowmaker le second est Reaper is Mercy, le troisième sera sombra est D.va mais selon l'odre chronologie que j'ai établit sur ses trois fanfiction se lui de Reaper est Mercy comment se l'aure de la crise Omnic ( 2035 ) se lui de Tracer est de Widowmaker commense au momment ou la pignon public d'Overwatch est haut plus bas est la dissolution d'Overwatch ( 2045 ) est se lui de D.va est Sombra commence sera entre ses deux périodes.





	Sombra (Alejandra) x D.VA (Hanna song)

Vous pensé connectre la vérité sur moi mais se n'ai que des mensonges mais je vais vous le raconter mon histoire est c'elle de la fille que j'aime tout ta comment sais lors de  son neuvième anniversaire que je l'est vue a côté de son père adoptive Jack Morisone, elle portent un pollo rose a capuche qui avait des oreilles de lapin est je la trouver trop mignonne puis mon père ma pousser je l'est regardée il ma sourire puis je suis partie la voir c'est la que j'ai découvert l'amoure grasse a c'est magnifique jeune fille qui s'appellait Hanna song puis nous après son anniversaire nous somme revue plus voirs puis elle qui ma donnée mon tout premier baisser nous devenue inséparable qui changea n'aux de vie a nous deux pour toujours un point que doive disparaître pour la protège de mais eure que j'ai fait mais je ne l'abandonnerait pas.


End file.
